


Candle... as it burns and dances (also flails)

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace wants to call Marco daddy, Izo is devil and angel, Jozu is so savage, M/M, Marco is so courteous, Suave Vista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Ace wants to get into Marco's pants, that much is obvious to his fellow commanders.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Oyaji

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I had difficulties on deciding the title. It has to be long and probably has a little wit in it. Or maybe I just contracted fob pre-hiatus habit to make a long title it stresses the publishers out. Anyway... happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco thought that Ace is only infatuated.

Finishing monthly report with Pops, Marco tidies his paper, drinking his share of sake.

“That boy has crush on you."

Marco almost sprays the precious sake (only the best for Pops).

"I know." he frowns. No need to mention the name, they both know which boy they are talking about.

Pops looks at his son with interested look."Then, what will you do?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

Marco shrugs. "It's a phase, Pops. Call it infatuation. He'll move on soon."

"Gurararara. You think?"

Marco smiles, chuckling. "Of course.”

He looks up to his father. “Remember when Izo decided that he won’t speak to any of us when he was joining? He spoke to me eventually. And now we’re best friend!"

“I don’t think that analogy suffices, son.”

But Marco has to refill his drink and then climbs to his father’s shoulder. “Won’t you have a toast with me? I was once apprentice in your ship and now is one of the commanders.”

“Gurarara… you just wanna change the topic. But fine, a toast for you.”


	2. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace wants to call Marco 'daddy'.

Ace pouts. He doesn’t like things and will keep showing his dislike until the other person relents. The other person, Marco, looks at him with a little curiosity.

“Why the face? Something inconvenient to you?”

Ace pouts harder. He plops to Marco’s bed with an attitude. Because he can.

“Why won’t you like me back?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Marco looks at his fellow commander, thinking about his options. This Ace is acting childish…

“I like you Ace.” he started.

Ace’s ears pricked up. He looks at Marco expectantly. “But?”

“There is no but. I like you.”

Ace pouts again. “But you won’t kiss me! You like me like brothers, don’t you?” Ace plops his face straight to Marco’s pillow.

“Ace…”

“No.”

“I am in the age fitting to be your father.”

“Then be my daddy.”

Marco is speechless at that. But then the boy doesn’t say anything else. Maybe he is embarrassed? Or probably his narcolepsy has attacked again?

But then Ace has to look up to him (with feverish face at that), just to refute that thought and probably to spite him too.

“Yes, Daddy?”

Marco’s face hardens. He points to the door with a solemn look. “Out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter best >_< I had most fun writing this. Anyway thank you for reading ^^


	3. Jozu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jozu is the king of savage.

“You’ve been with him longer than anyone, Jozu. Can you tell me what Marco likes and doesn’t like?”

Ace knows he probably won’t get much with this commander, but can’t blame a man for trying, right? Maybe… the quiet commander would surprise him with something.

But Jozu only looks at him with his permanent scowl. Ace waves his pen and clears his throat, signaling to him that anything he says, Ace’s gonna write it down on a note he got from somewhere (stole it from Marco’s room).

“You can write?”

Ace looks at Jozu horrifiedly, and then huffs with annoyance. To hell with trying. This commander is so straight edge, he can’t even...

“Forget it, maybe I’ll just to ask Thatch. Wait, he joined the ship later right? Vista would do then. Thank you Jozu!”

Jozu still scowls, but then shrugs and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jozuuuuu... He is younger than Marco! Even though he never looks like it :'D


	4. Thatch and Izo (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Izo is a devil and angel.

“Maybe I am being shirtless is not enough. Maybe I have to go full nude in front of him.”

Thatch sprays his drink.

“Maybe that’ll persuade him to go nude with me too.”

“More like you’ll get kicked out his room, again.” Izo drinks his tea reservedly.

“What?!”

Izo looks at Ace pensively, “You’re thrown out for calling him daddy, what makes you think that this time will be different.”

Ace almost cries. 

Izo tho, being devil and angel he is, patting his head sympathetically. “Or maybe you just keep trying. It’s not that he is indifferent to you, right?”

Ace shakes his head.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't pay attention to Izo's seiyuu last time. But it's so deep and manly? What the hell Izo?! xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace shouldn't scare Vista like that.

“Marco is strong, he doesn’t need me protecting him, in fact he’ll be the one protecting me.”

“Your point?”

“He also has more money than me. I won’t be able to give him anything he haven’t already had or could buy for himself.”

“Again, sir. Your point?”

Ace slumps on Moby’s deck railing. “His birthday is nearing. I don’t know what to give him.”

Vista lifts up one of his brows. “But it’s still two months away.”

“I stand on what I said.”

“Okay.”

Ace is silent for another minutes. And then he looks up to Vista expectantly.

“You think if I put a ribbon on my body and give myself as gift he’ll accept me eventually?”

Vista is choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vista is always my favorite. Everyone's favorite too I guess :'D


	6. Blamenco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is still trying.

“Recently I insisted on sleeping on Marco’s bed, because eventually the bird has to sleep, right? And then we’re going to sleep together. Eventually.”

Blamenco looks at Ace with amusement. “Good idea. So you’ve been sleeping together then?”

“Eventually. I don’t know. I always fall asleep before he does and wakes up much later than him. You think that we might have sleeping together without me knowing?” Ace grins, eyes sparkling with hope.

Blamenco scratches his not-itchy head.

Well, pretty sure he saw the bird had been camping out in the highest crow nest but… who is he to shatter the boy’s dream?

“Why don’t you ask Marco yourself. Maybe he’ll tell you.”

“Good idea! Thank you Blamenco!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I had hard times differentiating Blamenco and Blenheim name-wise. Of course they look very different. Also, always mistake Atmos with Fossa .-. wew


	7. Rakuyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when Marco is only a happy excitable kid... (it was long times ago, more like... three decades ago)

Right after Ace’s fire fist burns down several marine ships, the man chuckles at the younger boy.

“What?”

Rakuyo takes his flail, grinning. “Kinda reminds me of Marco. He is pretty excitable back then.”

“He is?”

“He flew wherever and kicked whatever. Kinda cute.”

Ace’s eyes sparkles at the sudden recall of olden time.

_Marco? That Marco excited? And did Rakuyo just call Marco cute?_

“Tell me more about him!”

“Not with these marines still on our tail, kid. We gotta work to eat.”

“Then leave it to me!” Ace laughed. “But then you’re going to tell me about Marco. Embarrassing stories and his deep dark secret. All of them.”

Rakuyo gives him thumb, and Ace flies to the marine ships.

Marco perches beside Rakuyo, talons are still on, looking at his fellow commander with suspicion.

“Something to fuel Ace to make him fly like that?”

“Ah, he is just showing off, hehe.”

Rakuyo had to flee before the first division commander finds out about his deal with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the panel showing Whitebeard's initial crew members. Marco was still apprentice at that time, and Whitey Bay is still in the crew. Marco was such a fun kid :'D


	8. Namur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Marco has a lot of mermaid admirers.

Ace is scrubbing his eyes from the remaining sleep when he saw Namur had returned from his sojourn to beloved hometown.

“Ace!” the fishmen called. A bunch of stuffs loaded in his arm.

“Whoa… Namur. What are those? You run a delivery service or something?”

Namur chuckles, mainly because he is used to Ace’s jokes, and also he rarely gets insulted.

“Your share.” Namur loads him a packet mainly consisted of letters and some fancily wrapped gift boxes.

“Thank you!” Ace smiles. “What about that one?” he points to a bigger packet consisted of obviously more letters and bigger gift boxes.

“Ah, this goes for Marco. God knows he is very popular in Mermaid Cove. Is he in his room? Okay… bye Ace!”

_The hell?_

“Wait, Namur!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by fanart I found in pixiv once. Not sure I can find it again ^^;  
> .  
> Also, Namur is one of my favorite!


	9. Blenheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of nude won't hurts (or maybe it will).

“Where are you going?” The man with tied ponytail looks at Ace with disbelief as the later rose from his spot mid dinner. Ace rarely does that. Not if they are not under attack by other pirate crews or marine. 

“Going to deliver some foods to Marco. He had been working too hard recently, skipping meals. God, he could die starving“

“Nah. He is immortal. But thank you, somebody has to check on Marco. He never lets anybody taking care of him. Being the first division commander, thus...”

“He is what?”

“Starving?”

“Nah, after that.”

Blenheim plays with his hair, thinking, before noticing the sudden appearance in mess hall. “Ah, Marco. Thought you gonna skip this meal too.”

Ace’s head turns so fast he might have snapped it. His face lit up.

“Marco! I am just about to deliver food to your room!”

Marco replies this with a scowl. That, doesn’t escape Blenheim’s eyes.

“What did you do?”

“Why does it has to be me? Maybe he is angry to you.”

Blenheim gives him a look. Ace frowns.

“Okay, I may have slipped my nude photos in his room so that he’ll find it in the most unthinkable places, in the most unfortunate times.”

“You what?!”

“It’s Izo’s idea. I think it is not working.” Ace’s eyes start to glass and Blenheim, being a good brother he is, gives him another plate of meatballs to distract him.

It works by the way.

Blenheim sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. This nude pictures episode refers to ‘Let’s dance’ by MyLadyDay. This beautiful amazing fic ^^ please read it, if you haven’t already ^^


	10. Curiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two person really pissed Marco off.

“Yo, Marco! You’ve been pissed off of the kid for a while now.”

“So?”

“It’s not like you to hold grudge.”

“You’re wrong. I am very much capable of holding grudge in long term.”

“Makes me wonder what is it that pissed you off so badly.”

Marco looks at his fellow commander for a while. Asking, “What do you think about my morality, Curiel?”

“Your morality? Why so sudden?”

Marco sighs. He lets out a long one.

Suddenly it dawns upon Curiel. “Ah… that.”

Marco looks at him.

“Let me guess. Red Hair pissed you off because you think he disregards your loyalty to Pops. Not gonna be in his side or whatever, but were I be pirate captain needing a strong crew, I will ask you out too.”

“The hell, Curiel? Why we talk about Red Hair all of sudden?”

“Just saying. I get what he does. Everybody wants you.”

Marco’s jaw drops a little. This brother of his didn’t just say…

“And then Ace pissed you off because you think he disregards your morality.”

Marco sprays his drink.

“You didn’t counter that. So I must be right.”

“Why am I drinking with you? I am going. There is this mysterious island which route I need to navigate before we’re locking another island's magnetic wave.”

“Nobody is gonna think less of you. Either way he is a legal.”

“Not asking!”

Curiel chuckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. Go curiel! Let’s fanboy our Marco a little…  
> .  
> Also I just found out that Japan’s legal age (for drinking and having sexual activity) is 13. I thought it is around 17 but boy… I am so wrong with that one.  
> .  
> But looks like One Piece's legal age is 17? Considering Ace and Luffy were 17 when they set sailing for first time.


	11. Kingdew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way he shatters and mends. Ace realized he's so far gone. Blown away.

“Ace.”

Ace’s ears pricked at the sound. His face automatically lit when he finds the first division commander asked for him. _Maybe… maybe he is not pissed off anymore?_

“Come with me.”

“Yes!” Ace jumps and follows the man to the corridor that feels familiar as it is the only way to go to commander’s rooms. Ace’s room is on this corridor too.

_Okay, so far so good. Marco is leading him to… his room?_

“Come.” Marco’s invitation renders him motionless for a second before he hurriedly enters the room he is already familiar with. Mostly because he likes to bug Marco out of here and recently because he insisted on sleeping on the man’s bed.

Bad move.

Marco had camped out in the crow nest and if only he didn’t catch one of brothers wondering why the commander suddenly took refugee on the said place…

“You’re zoning out. It’s so not like you.” Marco had found a place on his working chair, chair he always sits on whenever he is working something, whether it is paper works or mapping a route. Ace never thought he is gonna be jealous over inanimate object but here he is, longing over something that is so close yet so faraway.

“Ace?”

“Ah… that. Sorry.” he smiles. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Because Marco doesn’t invite him to his room for any mundane stuff right? Must be important and private so that it won’t be overheard by others.

_Is that… don’t tell me he is finally…_

Ace’s eyes turn beady, just when Marco calls his name.

“Ace…”

“Yes?”

Marco motions Ace to come closer, to which Ace complies right away. He smiles when his hand reaches… a map?

“I found us a route to an island.” He nods to the said map. Ace follows the others eye.

“It’s magnetic wave is obscured by the others so we only get a reference on where this island is located. Since it has volcanic activity I gather that you may be the best fit for scouting duty. This place is not registered as one of marine base, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Though, I prefer you to have someone else with you. You’re to be back before the sun down.”

“Ah.”

“Is there anything else you want to ask?”

“This room is also a navigator room. I forget.”

“What?”

Ace smiles. Erasing all the complicated thought on his mind (his heart is not shattering, at all).

“So, what’s so special about this place? Why must we go there?”

“Because it’s magnetic wave is obscured, meaning there are not a lot of people visiting, pirates alike. This island is not part of any Yonko territory as far as I know. Also, volcanic activity could mean hot springs and probably… gems.”

“Gems? Really?”

“A lot of them are formed in the high heat and super pressure that comes from volcanic activity. Won’t be surprise to find a good selection in there.”

“But this place is unclaimed?”

“I told you this place is rather obscured. Actually it has no magnetic wave at all, I only use the others islands’ magnetic wave as reference.”

“Whoaa… so if they are not half as good as you…”

Marco grins. “There is a chance that this place is still untouched.”

Ace is so much in awe.  
.

Later, when he exited Marco’s room he is so in daze that he walks straightly to Kingdew.

“Ace, you okay?” Because it is not so often for Ace to be found not hyper. This kid is fire. He is power bar that needs to be released. Constantly.

“Just wondering if I can have someone better to fall in love with.”

“What?”

Ace hugs Kingdew. “The best decision of my life!” He beams.

“Okay… okay… why you suddenly in a hugging mood?”

Ace doesn’t let Kingdew go for the longest awkward time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda belately realized that Ace sounds a lot like Hancock? 😂  
> The 'propooooseeee' scene tho.  
> .  
> Also, poor Kingdew xD


	12. Haruta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruta is imagining things.  
> .  
> Or what I want to call Akainu verse never happened.

“Haruta?”

“Yes, go for it Ace! I am with you indefinitely!”

“But I haven’t said anything.”

“You’re gonna ask me if you should go for Marco’s pants. So, yeah… I support you on that. Go for it!”

Ace sweatdrops.

_Marco… Marco’s pants, really? Well… He is not_ _wrong. But it’s not about that. At least not now..._

“I am gonna ask if you’ll do the scout with me for the next island. But thank you!” Ace grins. Another support means a lot for this escapade he can't see the ending (yet).

“What scouting?”

“Marco said it has volcanic activity so he asked me to go and I said, yeah! Maybe Haruta is interested to come, he really likes lava-stuff, and then I come to you.”

Haruta looks at Ace pensively. “I think you’re missing something in that…”

“So, it’s a yes?”

Haruta shrugs. Maybe just his feeling.

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruta's part is one of the firsts chapter that I wrote. With Kingdew being the last ^^; #justsaying One that got me idea on how to string the chapters in one (very) loose plot.  
> .  
> Also I thought, with Haruta being portrayed most child-like, tumblr and dA-wise tho, he will be excited with lava stuff, because I am? My youtube suggested video seems to think so (they recommend a lot of things about lava experiment).  
> .  
> Then explanation:  
> Haruta thought that Marco asked Ace to scout with him (Marco). So he (Haruta) wonders why would Ace ask him (Haruta) to go with him (Ace) if Marco wants to have alone time with Ace?  
> .  
> Haruta is right. It’s only his feeling ^^;.


	13. Atmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace overheard things.

“Oh, you’re back already? How’s the scouting?”

“Great! No marine base. The island is peaceful and it’s still unclaimed by any other Yonko. Apparently the location is pretty much obscured by the other islands’s magnetic wave, so with no such skill on navigation, they’ll never get to this island. Compliment to the navigator.”

Atmos chuckles. “Save that lengthy report to Pops and relay that compliment to Marco yourself. Where is Haruta?”

“Oh, he wants to stay in the land longer, you’re gonna anchored the night anyway.”

“I see.”

“So, is Pops sleeping?”

“Nah, Marco is with him. Monthly reports something. Stuff he does as first division commander.”

“Thank you Atmos!”

“Sure.”  
.

That’s when Ace heard it. The words that sting.

_"It's a phase, Pops. Call it infatuation. He'll move on soon."_

_"Gurararara. You think?"_

_"Of course.”_

Because, what the hell?! Okay… maybe Ace is so changeable and his temper swings dangerously, often in the matter of second, but this?

This life-altering decision he made long time ago?

It’s not like his heart is choosing when it lands on the first division commander.

Ace frowns. He walks back to where he comes and finds Atmos again.

“Already? Thought your report will be lengthy.”

“Nah, Marco is still doing his stuff. First division commander stuff.”

“I see.”

Atmos glances. “Are you sulky? Why are you sulky?”

“Nah. Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the lasts, so I am already exhausted writing, hence my lenghty lines (or Ace's in this case). Thank you for staying, and reading!  
> .  
> Even I am already exhausted posting this #bow


	14. Speed Jiru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiru is a good listener.

“Jiiiruuuu…”

The said commander chuckles at the sight of (spirit) deflated Ace hanging around the crow nest. It’s his watch turn, which he thought he would spend in quiet. That is until the second division commander (who is apparently in sulky mood) invited himself to his post.

“What should I do?”

“About what?”

“You! The commanders. Are you always this difficult or is it only Marco?”

Jiru laughs. “You know the answer, kid.”

“But whyyyyy?” Ace flops on his stomach. ”Is it true that Marco doesn’t want to be with me because I am a kid?”

“Well, I don’t know about Marco, but you act like a kid sometimes.”

“Jiru!”

Jiru chuckles. “What do you want me to say?”

“I am a legal you know. Either way we’re pirate. We could do what we want! Why Marco is so…”

“overcourteous?”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Ace flops again so his legs are on the crow nest while his body is half hanging in the air. Looking at his fellow commander catching the wind with his hands, seeing Moby in reverse.

Jiru smiles.

“You know Jiru, I bought a ring from that island. They have a lot kind of gems you know. Good thing that this island is hard to find less having skilful navigator like Marco. Anyway… it’s opal. Kinda reminds me of him when he is in full phoenix, you know. Fiery red and blue… all the beautiful color.”

Jiru listens to Ace’s rambling, answering when he needs to. Smile plays on his lips for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to google November birthstone and opal came out! It looks very much like phoenix!  
> .  
> It also reminds me of Katie's episode in Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince, tho.


	15. Izo and Thatch (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace has made his resolve.

“Okay, I need a drastic measure, guys. I don’t want Marco to think that I am just playing around.”

Izo and Thatch look at each other, and then back to Ace.

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

“That’s considered a small amount you know? One hundred is nothing compared to one million…”

“Thatch…” Izo scolded.

“Sorry.”

They look at Ace again, then… a smile.

“Okay, what do you need?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurriedly put this chapter because it feels too fast from Jiru to Fossa. Also because I want to see Thatch and Izo again xD


	16. Fossa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fossa is amused.

“I think you need to hold it higher Jozu. Yeah. That much.” 

Fossa looks at the banner being held by two tallest commanders with amused smile. He, together with others watch with curious eyes toward the newest addition to the commanders line-up as he sends a fire bird to carry something small box-like to the Whitebeard first division commander.

Ace is smiling, Jozu is still at his permanent scowl, and then there is Blenheim looking pretty much blue for holding his laugh in this serious(?) moment. God knows how terrible it will be for him if he lets out the sound (not only a beating from Ace, but also jeer, albeit jokingly, from other commanders).

“So, we’re having a wedding ceremony on Moby!”

“Nah, Marco has to accept first.”

“Ten thousand beli Ace will be thrown to water again.”

“I bet fifteen for it to happen with mighty talon kick.”

“Twenty he will order us to do dishes duty for helping the kid doing this prank.”

“This is a prank?”

“What? Do you think this is serious?”

“Fossa!”

The said commander answered to his brothers, “What?”

“What do you think it is?”

Fossa shrugs. “I think this is serious.” He saw to the kid’s face and Marco’s, knowing that there is something more behind those puppy love and nonchalant look. He smiles.

“What?!”

“You mean we’re gonna have Marco and Ace as husbands?!”

“But Marco has to accept first, right?”

“Shuussssh, Marco is going to kick Ace to water, again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, along with Marco's are ones I had most fun writing :'D


	17. Marco (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pops knows better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that no matter how stern and serious looking Marco to his fellow commanders and brothers, he is still a kid to Pops. And that's real cute.  
> .  
> Anyway, last chapter! Happy reading!

It’s not that Marco doesn’t know Ace’s escapade with other commanders. Anything happened in his ship, he knows. Anything that finally leads to this moment. He looks at his brothers and reads the banner that said, ‘ _Marry Me Marco!!!_ ’. God knows why Jozu and Blenheim even agree to this.

And then there is this small box in his hand and smiling kiddo on the deck, looking at him with expectant eyes. Necessarily to say, when he looks at his old men, that man only smiles to him with a knowing look.

“Talk to him, son.”

Marco sighs.

“You think… that I… I am not…”

“You’re the best thing that happened to me. I don’t get why you refused to see it happened to someone else.”

“But Pops...”

“Either way, you have my approval, gurararara…” The strongest man in the world laughs and the ship rumbles a little. Jozu and Blenheim finally lose their balance (is that accidental or intentional?) and the banner flies away to the brothers’ surprises (Ace's face kinda looks funny).

Marco catches the banner easily (it flies to his direction either way).Looking at banner on his hand, he resigns. A little smile playing on his lips.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him.”

A loud cheers arise in Moby deck.

“He said he will talk to him! No agreeing on marrying him!”

“Is there anybody who bet on Ace not being thrown to water?”

Marco looks at Ace, who is beaming a smile at him, hands almost dancing on his side with excitement.

Marco smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I am exhausted! Who would think that posting multichap (17 chaps at that) will be so exhausting!  
> Okay. But it's real fun.  
> .  
> I don’t intend to write it this way. I am not that familiar with all of those commanders after all. But then why not giving it a try? I write the firsts and the lasts and write the middles. I have to put Thatch and Izo twice because I can’t unsee those two conspire together.  
> .  
> Why I am no letting those two kiss in the end? I think, it will feel off that way. Marco is still considering the idea of dating a younger boy (half his age at that, not that it matters by the way). So, I don’t want to hurry it.  
> .  
> Anyway, thank you for staying and reading this ^^ Hope you have a fun!


	18. Thatch and Izo (Bonus 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco actually saw things. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to write more from Marco's side.  
> .  
> Another chapter added because apparently I am a masochist (at least for this).

_"What are you doing?"_

_Izo jumped when he heard Marco, while Thatch dropped his brush. He shrieked horrifiedly for a second before realizing their situation._

_There was Marco in their area. He looked at Izo, who looks even paler behind his make up._

_"You're making something."_

_"Ha ha ha... Actually it's a surprise." Thatch started._

_"For your birthday party." Izo dutifully added._

_Marco looked at them suspiciously. "But then you spell it wrong. Shouldn't it be 'happy birthday' rather than 'marr... mar?"_

_"Thatch! It's your fault! I told you we don't need to make it funny!"_

_"Excuse me?! You insisted on using your dialect! Now we gotta fix this and Marco already knew the surprise!"_

_Those two kept fighting for a while._

_Marco shrugged and left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These happened before Ace's grand proposal. Italic because it was in the past. Though, maybe you noticed it too.


	19. Ace (Bonus 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually it did. Happened, before...

_Marco found Ace in another part of Moby, doing his random hanging upside down while looking at the starts._

_"What's so bad about loving me?" the boy said almost in a whisper. Looking at Marco with his starry eyes, freckles mapped the constellation on his face. God he looked beautiful._

_"What are you talking about? You're lovable."_

_"But why won't you?"_

_"I love you, Ace."_

_"Like brothers?"_

_Marco didn't answer._

_Ace let out his hold and fell down straight below... Right to where the sea was waiting._

_"Ace!"_


	20. Marco and Ace (Bonus 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things considered. Ace likes kissing Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another last chapter! I think this is going to be the (real) last one :)

"So, you're gonna marry me, right?" Ace smiles from ears to ears. Banner is worn like a cape.

"For someone who jumped to sea out of heartbreak, you're pretty smiley."

"Shut it. I know you're gonna catch me. Maybe you'll even kiss me. You know? CPR style." Ace wiggles his brows suggestively. Marco looks like he is about to kick the kid.

Ace is still smiling. "So, you're gonna love me? For real this time? Not like brothers?"

Marco sighs. "I always like you Ace. Told you so. And not like brothers." he adds before Ace could complain again.

"You did?!" Ace jumps from Marco's bed and climbs to Marco's lap right away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Marco frowns at the sudden proximity, to which Ace couldn't help but notices. The boy grimaces. "Too soon?"

Marco's sighs. "This, is what exactly I thought will happen."

"That we're going closer?" Ace looks at him, starry eyes, constellation of freckles. A youthful beauty.

"Ace..."

"I am not accepting excuse of you about your age. You know what my response is. Too bad you don't like it, because I do." Ace is playing with Marco's collar. His hands start to touch the later's chest boldly, looking at that tattoo, and then the canvas it had been etched into. Ace bits his lower lip.

Marco hums.

Ace looks up again and stares at those cerulean eyes. "And I am not infatuated with you. I love you. A lot. You have no idea."

"I don't?" Marco teases. He looks at the boy sitting on his lap, in his reach, with a very interested look.

"I've seen everything... heard everyone. They all talked about you trying to get to me." He watches as the boy fidgets, while blushing prettily (the blush kinda makes the freckles even more obvious). "Kinda unbelievable to me at first, made me ask myself why would you do such a thing."

Ace is about to protest, but Marco shushes him away.

"So I am going to give me a chance. If you don't like what you get, then say... you could,"

"Not again, you stubborn old man. I am not interested in your disclaimer." Ace interupted him with epic eye-rolls. A little bit warning before leaning closer to Marco, chasing for a kiss he had longed for a while now. All for this moment, to be intimate with a man he had wanted since the first time he saw him (made him pretty torn about his position since he was trying to kill the said man's captain).

Marco smiles, his protests dies down in the throat of the younger boy. He lets himself being kissed rather sloppily with not a little amount of enthusiasm. And then, when Ace is chasing his own air, Marco asserts himself to the boy. Knowing that all the air that the said boy previously had in his lung will soon being knocked away. Marco watches as Ace burns even brighter in his oxygen deprived state. Ace looks back to him dreamily.

"This is great. Why wouldn't you kiss me sooner? This is months spent not kissing you and now I feel sad."

"Hush, so greedy."

"Been pining for you forever. I am entitled."

Marco pecks Ace's lips lightly, butterfly-like, and chuckles.

"Well, about that disclaimer, you never let me finish."

Ace groans. "Really?"

Marco hums affirmatively, "Because if you don't want me anymore, you can..."

Ace attacks Marco's lips again, with less grace tho but who cares? "You think I will ever not wanting something like this? You? When you're this hot?" He looks at Marco feverishly, to which the man's answer is a smile. A fucking angelic smile after stealing his breath like that.

"Well, maybe no."

"Good, then we're in the same page."

Ace huffs. He stares at those sinful lips again. Whispering, trying his luck. _Maybe... maybe he could get lucky?_

He looks at Marco through his lashes, "Shouldn't we get naked, then?"

Marco bites his lips rather hard and Ace has to yelp, because what the hell?!

"It's a little too soon for you to say that. Don't be greedy."

Ace almost cries because what's the use of having boyfriend with sinful body (is Marco his boyfriend now? Can he call Marco his boyfriend?) if he is not to be fucked sore and stretched good. Ace whimpers sadly, looking at Marco with his puppy eyes (which soon being pecked softly, butterfly-like by the other man).

Marco smiles, "Soon."

Ace pouts.

His pout is soon to be drowned by kisses and kisses. That, Ace had to call as his favorite activity. He decidedly couldn't find any other way more pleasing to spend his time with (maybe sex and cuddle will compete for this in the future, but for now he'll take what he gets).

Sighs contently, he melts into Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I wrote this to be smut. Tho I only wrote it halfway before losing interest. My excuse is... I took too much time writing and it still feels crude to me? Hence the alternate.  
> .  
> Also I finished this at four in the a.m. so my head is pretty much muddled. May change the touch of ending or something, it still doesn't feel right to me. So, till then you stuck with this.  
> .  
> Update: I did it. Edited it. Kinda like this version better so I'll keep it. I know that there is something not right with 'forever' (pardon me, I am not romantic person. Grey romantic more like). Hence.  
> .  
> Again, thank you for reading and staying ^^  
> Much love!


End file.
